


Free to Good Home

by OceanFreezie



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Background Character Death, Cute Kids, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Homelessness, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanFreezie/pseuds/OceanFreezie
Summary: Tsiyuzi has been alone on the streets of Riften since her parents passed away. Luckily for her, some members of a local crime syndicate have hearts of gold.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 fic and first fic of this size. 
> 
> Tsiyuzi is one of my Skyrim OCs. This is the only planned fic for her so far but I am sure more will come uwu she may just not be a kid in those.  
> This fic takes place before the events of Skyrim by 11 years.

The clouds were pulled over the sun, making the day seem far too dreary. Despite the smell of rain in the air though the market was bustling with people milling about their business. Bright blue eyes watched the people walk about, browsing the stalls while merchants boasted about their goods. The outsider stood hidden between two houses, her stomach giving a growl as she watched a Dunmer purchase some food from one of the stalls. 

The little Khajiit took small steps forward, tail tucked between her legs as she slipped out and attempted to blend with the crowd, heading towards the food stall. 

An adult sneered in distaste as he moved away from the dirty little creature that was heading towards a stall. He narrowed his eyes, watching as she reached it. A small hand reaching out to grab for something to eat.

"Hey brat!" He snatched her wrist, the Khajiit letting out a yelp of pain as he gripped it to the point of bruising. The merchant running the stall turned her head in surprise, taking notice of the would be thief and the man that had stopped her. Her eyes filled with pity for the little girl and she moved over. 

"Let her go." She requested the Nord politely. Kneeling on the ground in front of the little Khajiit. 

The kitten took her hand back, holding her wrist eyes wide with fear as the Nord woman kneeled down in front of her. The man scoffed at the woman's soft heartedness. 

"If I catch her trying to steal again I'll call the guards." He stomped away from the stall leaving the two alone in the bustling square. 

The woman watched him leave with a scowl and turned back to study the would-be thief in front of her, clutching her wrist with wide-eyed fear.

"Can I see your hand, baby? What's your name?" She held out her hand, the little Khajiit watching her warily as she slowly reached out her own hand. The woman hummed, brushing her fur as she inspected the injured wrist. "Hm.... Looks like it'll bruise but otherwise. You'll be okay." She smiled softly at the Khajiit, who was stiff with fear.

"T-Tsiyuzi. That's my name..." She mumbled, her eyes shifted away from the woman refusing to look at her. 

"Well, Tsiyuzi. I understand you're hungry but thieving is wrong, okay?" She patted her head, her smile was gentle. "Why don't you go find your parents? Ask them for some septims and we'll get you a snack. "

Tsiyuzi's ears pressed down against her head, she held her bruised wrist close to her chest and nodded. Her eyes watered. "Mhm. Okay. Thank you." She turned tail, and quickly walked away from the woman. She tried to keep to the edge of the crowd. Her wrist was aching, her stomach ached with emptiness and her heart hurt. She sniffled, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. _Ask your parents for septims_ the woman had said. 

Tsiyuzi had been in Riften for several days now, she and her parents having crossed the border with their merchant caravan. The group was prepared for most anything but they were met with a large group of bandits. The group had held off all they could but unfortunately were not prepared for such a large scale attack. Tsiyuzi's mother had managed to hide her away off the edge of the road, hidden in the foliage as the bandits had continued to come down on them. Frozen with wide-eyed horror, she had watched her parents die in the attack. As the bandits hard turned, looking for survivors she turned tail, running deeper into the woods. She had spent the first couple nights there, until she saw the watch tower that signaled her return to civilization.

Getting into the city had proved challenging, the front gate having been out of the question as the guards refused to let her in. Forced out she had slept in the hay in the stable before being kicked out the following day. Desperation truly kicked in as she wandered around the Riften walls, taking note of the docks. She waded into the water and struggled to swim towards the docks, hauling herself out of the water. Soaking wet she padded along, until she finally saw an entrance with a lone guard. Despite being cold, wet, hungry and desperate the small Khajiit waited until the Guard had wandered off to slip into the city of Riften. She struggled for days to find some sort of food, failing at all turns before today when she chose to try her hand at the merchant stalls while it was busy.

Tsiyuzi rubbed her tears away, standing back between some Riften homes when she heard a voice boom out. 

"Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round! I've something amazing to show you that demands your attention!"

Tsiyuzi peeked out around the corner as the crowd began to chatter and move towards the booming voice. A Nord man stood at his cart with bottles behind him. Her blue eyes were wide as he drew the crowd along towards him. 

"I've only a few bottles left! 20 Septims a bottle. Grow back that missing limb, see into other people's thoughts... Learn a library's worth of knowledge in moments. Wield powerful magic incantations, live for thousands of years. Who knows what powers the elixir could unlock!"

Tsiyuzi had moved forward, squeezing through the crowd until she ended up near the front. Her eyes flicked to the Nord speaking and then back to the bottles behind him.

"I can promise that the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted."

She clenched her fists, glancing around. If her wishes could be granted, then she needed to obtain the elixir from this man. Peering around the crowd she could see the merchant from before as well as the nasty man. She stayed where she was, knowing with the size the crowd was she'd have to wait to make her move. 

"Hurry before my supply is gone! Only 20 gold septims." The crowd began to move people shuffling forward to purchase the elixir from the salesman. 

Tsiyuzi winced as she was pushed aside by the crowd, falling onto the cobblestone street. She crawled slowly to the side before standing up watching as the crowd frenzied.

Slowly the crowd began to disperse and Tsiyuzi stumbled forward. The man looked smug, happy with himself as he moved to clean up his stall and gather his septims. Tsiyuzi scanned the stall padding around slowly, trying to stay behind him and sneak up. She could see a single bottle remaining and she slowly reached out one clawed hand to grab the neck of the bottle.

"Oi! Lass, that costs 20 septims!"

Tsiyuzi jumped back just as a hand clamped down on her bruised wrist. She let out a yelp and began to try to pull herself free, eyes filling with fresh tears. Her paws kicked at the ground and she struggled, fear gripping her heart. 

Brynjolf kept his firm, yet gentle hold on the child's wrist his brows furrowed as she continued to kick out in a panic. "Hey, lass. Calm down." He attempted to soothe the clearly panicked child, giving her glance over. The child was covered in a heavy layer of grime from the city streets, her form somewhat scrawny. He couldn't figure out the colour of the Khajiits fur from all the mud that stuck to her. 

"Lassie. I need you to calm down." He reached a hand out slowly to touch her other shoulder, slowly loosening his grip on her wrist. 

Tsiyuzi blinked large wet eyes up at him, trembling. She sniffled and snatched her injured wrist back as he released it. She moved to step away, to flee the scene but he kept a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. As if on queue her stomach rumbled and she averted blue eyes away from him. 

Brynjolf frowned, "where are your parents?"

She shook her head, keeping her eyes pointed away. His frown persisted and he reached out to touch her other shoulder. 

"Lass. Where are your parents?" He asked again. His tone was firm, no nonsense.

"... Bandits." She mumbled, a small sob escaping her. 

He could feel her sobs shaking her body. "You're alone?" 

He gave a deep pained sigh as she nodded and he looked to the bottle she had attempted to grab. He could only imagine what had been running through the child's head. He reached into his pockets pulling out a few of the septims and reaching them out to her. 

She looked back with wide eyes at the clinking of coins. She looked at the septims and then back at Brynjolf and began to shake her head, pointing to the elixir. 

"No! Please the elixir! It'll help me not be hungry anymore! I won't be alone if it grants wishes, please!" Tsiyuzi began to cry, reaching out for the bottle. 

Byrnjolf shook his head, pained. He could feed her but he couldn't cure her lonely heart. "I'm sorry, lass. None of that was true. The elixir won't help you."

"W-what? W-why?" She gazed at him, a whole new set of tears filling her eyes again. "Did you lie? Why?" They spilled easily, and hope slowly slipped out of her eyes with them.

Brynjolf shifted awkward giving a sigh. "I just did, lass. Now take the septims and-" he paused as Tsiyuzi broke into true sobs. He looked around uncomfortably as some people milling about the square stared at them. "Quit crying. Please quit crying." He whispered, hushing her. He could see guards looking over, and he began to stroke her hair. "Come on, lass. It's okay, you're okay."

As he stroked her hair the small Khajiit began to calm down, she took deep shaky breaths, scrubbing at her eyes. She stepped away from Brynjolf, who watched her with rapt attention. She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, turning around she scurried away from the Nord who stood up quickly. 

It would be less troublesome to let her go. Let the guard deal with her but the idea of letting the small Khajiit leave in her state didn't sit right with him. He quickly grabbed items off his stall and followed after the corner she turned around. He watched as she slipped out the back gate. 

Outside Riften he watched her scurry towards one of the farms on the outskirts. She slipped into what appeared to be an unused shed. He frowned deeply. If she was discovered out here, she would likely be removed if not arrested by the city guard. Glancing around he leaned to peek into the shed. It appeared the Khajiit did have some items. A burlap sack to serve as a blanket, and oddly enough, an Akaviri style bow. His brows furrowed in confusion, how did she get her hands on something that rare? 

"I'm back, mama." She whispered to the bow, hugging it close to her chest with a sniff. Brynjolf released a breath as he understood how she retrieved such an item. He shook his head and stood up straight. 

"Lass."

Tsiyuzi stiffened, turning her head to look at the intruder. She clutched the bow tighter, sliding back. She bared small fangs at him, meeting his pity filled eyes. 

Brynjolf sighed. Her reaction only made sense. He stepped forward and crouched down in the little shed. "Lass. How do you say... I take you somewhere? Get a warm meal in your belly, a soft bed to sleep in."

"Are you lying again?" She narrowed her eyes at him, studying him carefully. 

"No, I'm not lying. I'll even throw in a bath for you." He reached out towards her with one hand, waiting to see if she'd grab it. 

Tsiyuzi stared at his hand and then looked back up at his eyes. She only saw a deep sadness in his eyes. Slowly, she reached out with one clawed hand and placed it in his. 

Brynjolf closed his hand around hers, gentle pulling her forward. He scooped her up ignoring her squeak of surprise. Holding her to his chest he slowly walked back towards Riften. Tsiyuzi clutched his clothes in one tight fist, the other gripping her mother’s bow.

Brynjolf walked slowly, persuading the guards to let them through the main city gates. Tsiyuzi watched carefully, hiding her face as guards scrutinized her. Brynjolf turned a corner guiding her through some bushes, towards the back of the Shrine of Mara. Tsiyuzi peered out as he pressed a button and a staircase opened up. She gave a gasp of surprise and he slowly let her down, holding her hand as he guided her forward. 

"I'll go down first, lass. Come after me."

Tsiyuzi nodded and looked at him as he opened a door and revealed a ladder. "What if I fall?"

Brynjolf smiled, and gave her head a pat. "That's why I'll go down first, I'll catch you." He slowly began his descent into the darkness and Tsiyuzi peered after him. As he reached the bottom he looked up. "Toss your bow down, and come down slowly lass." 

She followed instructions, dropping the bow down the hole. Slowly, she sat down and dangled her paws behind her, feeling for the first step in the ladder. Tsiyuzi slowly lowered herself, constantly reaching back to make sure she was getting each rung firmly under her paws. As she got closer to the bottom, she was plucked from the ladder with a small squeak as Brynjolf took her back into his arms. He returned the bow to her and slowly walked out into the cistern. The first thing the Khajiit needed was a meal, closely followed by a bath. He began to make his way to the Ragged Flagon when he was stopped. 

"Brynjolf. What in Oblivion do you have?" 

"What's it look like I have, Mercer?" Brynjolf turned to face the other man, and Tsiyuzi hid her face, peeking out the side of her eyes to look at him curiously. 

The Breton narrowed his eyes. "Why did you bring a _child_ here? Do you know what kind of risk this could-"

"It'll be fine, Mercer." Brynjolf cut him off, adjusting his hold on Tsiyuzi. "It's only until I can find a more suitable home for her. Doesn't hurt us any to give her something to eat and a bed to sleep in." 

Mercer narrowed his eyes. "You should've run this by me first. That isn't your call to make." 

Tsiyuzi held right to Brynjolf, peering up at him and then peeking over at Mercer. "Do I have to go back, mister?" She murmured, looking down at her hands.

Brynjolf stared at Mercer, who stiffened as the Khajiit spoke. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated breath. "Only until we find a suitable home. And she has to pull her own weight." He gave a snap, turning on his heel and walking away from them. 

Tsiyuzi blinked, watching him go. She turned and looked up at Brynjolf, who met her eyes with a grin. "You heard the man." 

Tsiyuzi slowly smiled, and nodded roughly. "Yea!!" 

Brynjolf hummed, continuing to walk her towards the pub. "I don't think I've caught your name yet, lass."

"Uhm. It's Tsiyuzi, mister." She finally turned her head in order to better see her surroundings. 

"Hmm.. You Khajiit tend to have strange names. Will Yuzi be okay?" 

Tsiyuzi blinked and snapped her head to look at him with wide blue eyes. Another smile lit up her face. "Sure! That's okay!"

"You can call my Brynjolf then." He told her, shifting her to peer at her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuzi."

Yuzi grinned brightly wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzi meets some of the guild, and gets a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to upload because head empty. 
> 
> This chapter wasn't beta read this time so plz excuse any mistakes 
> 
> The Dunmer are ocs belonging to my friends
> 
> http://boulderfall-cave.tumblr.com  
> http://lake-arrius.tumblr.com

Brynjolf carried Yuzi into the pub, the door banging shut behind them. Several pairs of eyes turned to look at them curiously. Yuzi met all of them carefully before hiding her face. 

Within the bar sat a Redguard woman, a blond Imperial, a bald man, a Nordic barkeep, a large Imperial man and, and a pair of Dunmer. They wall watched with great interest as Brynjolf continued towards the bar, setting the Khajiit down on a stool by the counter. Yuzi looked around nervously, locking eyes with the Dunmer who studied her carefully. She quickly turned away looking up at Brynjolf. He smiled, giving her a pat on the head.

"Vekel. Can I get something for the lass to eat?" He leaned on to the bar, speaking to the other Nord. 

Vekel met his eyes with raised brows, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to grab some bread and cheese for her. "I assume it's going on your tab?"

Brynjolf grinned. "Aye. Thanks." He stood up and looked down at Yuzi. "You just sit here and eat, alright? I need to ask a favour of someone." 

Yuzi slowly nodded watching him walk towards the blond woman. Yuzi turned back as a plate was placed in front of her. Vekel looked at her with mild interest, meeting her blue eyes. He gave her a soft smile and Yuzi slowly smiled back at him.

"Thank you for the food, sir!" She said earnestly, reaching out to eat the cheese and bread. Yuzi winced as her sore wrist twinged. She lowered her hand reaching out with the other to bring the cheese to her mouth. 

Yuzi heard a curious hum from behind her but shrugged it off. She began to eat ravenously, quickly finishing the cheese and reaching for the bread. 

"Slow down, kid. Food isn't going anywhere." 

Yuzi lifted her head in surprise, meeting the eyes of the blond Imperial. She pulled out the stool sitting next to her. Yuzi slowly returned to munching on the bread, watching her new companion carefully. 

"My name is Vex. Brynjolf tells me you're called Yuzi?" The woman smirks watching the kid nod along while eating, keeping her gaze fixed down at the food. 

Vex studied the way the small Khajiit was eating. "Yuzi, is your hand bothering you?" 

Pausing, the Khajiit turned to look at Vex then down at her other arm. She slowly nodded and Vex prompted her to hand her arm over. Yuzi set the food down and let Vex take hold of her arm gently, studying her wrist. The Imperial gave a hum, her brow furrowed. 

Reaching into one of the pockets attached to her vest, Vex produced some ointment. Gently she rubbed Yuzi's wrist while she watched with interest, wincing slightly as the cold ointment met her skin under her fur. The woman gave a hum finally releasing her wrist. 

"There. It's just a bruise but that should help the pain a bit." Vex smirked at the Khajiit who studied her wrist in wonder and then looked at Vex with a wide smile.

"Thank you!" She turned back to her food, peeking at Vex as if expecting her to step in and then began to eat again in earnest, eager to finish her meal. 

By now most of the guild was watching closely, curious about the apparent stray Brynjolf adopted. Yuzi paid no mind, too focused on her first meal in days. 

As she finished, Vex finally spoke again. "You smell like a skeever. Come on, let's get you cleaned up with some soap." She stood up reaching a hand out to Yuzi, who grabbed it gently, hopping off the stool. "Devlin. Don't follow us." The Imperial sent a glare towards the bald man at a far table, who rolled his eyes.

"I ain't got no interest peeping on you and the cat." 

Vex sneered, "good, make it a habit." She looked to Yuzi and began to guide her back through the Cistern.

Yuzi looked back at the bar worriedly, quickly spotting Brynjolf speaking to the two Dunmer. He looked up and waved at her with a smile. Yuzi waves back, her worry not leaving her as Vex guided her out of sight. 

Vex continued on taking her back to the ladder that led back to Riften. Yuzi looked at it warily and looked at the Imperial. 

"Wait here." She wandered away to some of the beds, searching through a chest before producing a small satchel. She walked back over to Yuzi and gave her a nudge. "Up you go."

The Khajiit frowned looking up the ladder and then back at Vex.

"I'm not kicking you out. Now come on. You stink and need a bath like no one's business." Vex rolled her eyes, nudging her a little harder. 

Yuzi shuffled forward grabbing the ladder and slowly began to haul herself up with careful steps. At the top she bonked her head and let out a whine, pushing the door she hit her head on up and open. She crawled out, dragging herself through the mud into the secret entrance.

Vex had quickly climbed after her and snorted at what she saw. "Good thing you're getting a bath since you're looking a little muddier somehow " 

She reached and pulled the chain so the plate above them moved back. Taking Yuzi's hand she guided her out into the open air, slowly taking around to slip out the front gates of the city. She continued down the main road, guiding them past the farms towards a quiet, unpopulated part of the lake surrounding Riften.

Stopping on the shore, Vex set down her satchel and slowly stripped out of her clothes reaching for Yuzi. "Come now. Take your clothes off so we can get you clean."

Yuzi slowly pulled her dirty tunic and pants off, while Vex grabbed some soap and stepped into the cool water. Yuzi slowly wadded after her crouching into the water. Vex slowly began to scrub some soap on her hands and across Yuzi's face. Removing the muck and grime that had built up for the past few days. 

Vex smiled softly as the grime was slowly but surely washed away. She continued rubbing soap through her hair. "You have a lot of hair you know… More than just the fur."

Yuzi blinked in surprise as Vex finished cleaning her off. "Okay dunk down to rinse. I brought some new clothes so let's change and head back. " 

Yuzi nodded dunking under the water to rinse any left over soap off before following after Vex. She changed into the new clean clothes and shook her hair out. The Imperial laughed and pulled out a brush from the satchel. 

"Alright. Come sit down here." Vex patted her lap as she sat on the beach. Yuzi padded over taking a seat on her lap, relaxing as Vex pulled the brush through her long, curly hair. Yuzi began to purr, fully content. 

Vex smiled, brushing gently. She examined Yuzi's light flame point fur, and long brown hair with wonder. She never would've guessed that a grimey homeless kid would clean up like this. 

As she finished, she took notice of Yuzi's continued purring but also the droopy eyes. She gave a snort. "Up you go kid. You still gotta walk back." 

Yuzi nodded slowly, standing up and reaching for Vex's hand as she was guided back into Riften. They slipped in just as easily, making their way back to the Thieves Den with no issues. 

Brynjolf was waiting for them as they descended the ladder. The two Dunmer chatted with him while he waited. He turned as Vex hopped down the ladder and snagged Yuzi as she got closer, looking like she was about to pass out and tumble down. 

"Sorry, Dubhyn, Ribyna. I'll put the little one to bed. We can continue later." He nodded stepping over to Vex. He studied the orange Khajiit and smiled. "Well. Looks like someone is ready to sleep." 

Yuzi gave a slow nod, reaching her arms up at Brynjolf. He blinked in surprise before smiling and scooping her up into his arms. He carried her over to one of the cots, lying her out and pulling the blanket under her chin. 

Yuzi blinked up at him drowsily. "Thank you…" she mumbled, yawning and closing her eyes. 

Brynjolf smiled, brushing hair off her forehead. "No need, lass." He patted her head with a firm gentle hand. "I put your things in the chest at the end of your bed okay? Sleep well."

Yuzi nodded again, barely awake anymore as she drifted out to sleep comfortably and safely for the first time in days. 

Brynjolf smiled down at her, slowly rising to his feet and walking away to take care of business regarding the Guild's newest member.


End file.
